


Aftermath

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [201]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Malcolm Merlyn has laid waste to the Glades. Laurel Lance is dead. Moira Queen is in jail. Thea is hiding away in her brother's nightclub. Oliver is licking his wounds, who knows where. Tommy would like nothing more than leave town and never look back, but someone needs to stick around and be accountable for his father's murderous undertaking.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This installment is set a few weeks after the Undertaking and before Tommy and Felicity have struck up their friendship. Oliver and Felicity don't appear, but hopefully, appearances by Moira, Thea, and Quentin make up for their absence.
> 
> This installment is 3/201. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> Welcome to any new readers. The more the merrier.

Artwork by smoaking-greenarrow

 

The list the Merlyn family lawyers had placed in front of Tommy was long. He’d been asked to look through the list of items for anything he believed was part of the Hopkins’ estate and not the Merlyn’s. The courts had seized everything belonging to the Merlyn estate and his legal team was trying to free the assets he owned free and clear from what would be considered his inheritance from Malcolm.

Tommy’s fingers froze on a line item. He cleared his throat, “Mr. Whitmore. This isn’t right. The Sunnybrook is mine. My mom gave her to me.”

Mr. Whitmore rose from his seat at the far end of the table and moved to the empty chair next to Tommy. Over the years, the man had been kind to him. He’d been one of the constants in Tommy’s life when his dad had vanished after his mom’s death. Mr. Whitmore was the one who’d insisted Tommy continue his sailing lessons. If it weren’t for Mr. Whitmore, Tommy probably never would’ve played Little League baseball or taken piano lessons. Anything Tommy ever expressed an interest in, Mr. Whitmore fulfilled it. There were a few times when Tommy took advantage of Mr. Whitmore’s kindness, but it usually made him feel too guilty to do it frequently.

Mr. Whitmore placed a hand on Tommy’s forearm. “I’m sorry, Tommy. When I saw it on there, I looked through your mom’s will again. Your grandfather gave the Sunnybrook to your parents as a wedding present. I know she told you the boat was yours, but she didn’t leave it to you in her will. Legally speaking, the boat belongs – belonged to your father when he died.”

Tears filled Tommy’s eyes at Mr. Whitmore’s words. He chided himself that it was only a boat, but it was the strongest connection he had to his mom and he was going to lose it – like he was losing her all over again. Since the earthquake, Tommy felt like his whole world was still crumbling beneath his feet. Laurel was dead. Oliver had disappeared. Moira was in prison. Merlyn Global’s stock had collapsed. His assets were frozen. Malcolm was allegedly dead, but his body had gone missing, so Tommy was constantly looking over his shoulder for his dad to reappear and cause more damage. He was receiving multiple death threats a day. If he didn’t have Thea to look after, he would’ve left town and never looked back.

“I think I can let you keep her through the end of the summer. If we’re able to free up your assets, you can purchase her,” Mr. Whitmore said kindly.

“Thank you. I appreciate whatever you can do,” Tommy said. “Has there been any word about my mom’s necklace?” The diamond necklace his mom had worn to her wedding and had been left to Tommy in her will had gone missing. All her jewelry had been left to Tommy and had been identified as his property. Every single piece had been accounted for, except his mom’s diamond necklace. His mom had told Tommy that his wife would wear it on her wedding day. He would willingly turn over all his mom’s jewelry in exchange for the necklace.

“It hasn’t been located. We are going through the appraiser’s list every day. Everyone has been alerted to the necklace. When they find it, it will be returned to you.” Mr. Whitmore smiled kindly, “We’re going to find it. I know how important it is to you.”

“I don’t care about the rest of this,” Tommy pushed the list to Mr. Whitmore. “They can take everything. I’m not going to fight any of this.”

“We need to talk about Merlyn Global – as the majority shareholder,” Mr. Whitmore began.

“I plan on selling the company. Every last penny is going to the victims and their families,” Tommy said for what felt like the thousandth time.

“There are thirty-eight thousand worldwide employees, Tommy,” Mr. Whitmore said. “What happens to them?”

“I can’t help them beyond trying to find a buyer who will be generous with their severance packages. My father’s legacy ends here,” Tommy said forcefully. He felt badly for his father’s employees, but Tommy was unwilling to take the reins at the company. It was what his dad had always wanted, and he refused to give this victory to his father in death. Merlyn Global would come to an ignominious end and Tommy couldn’t be more pleased. “The government can force whatever sale they want us to take, I won’t fight it.”

“Tommy, the company is yours,” Mr. Whitmore said. “I know you’re angry at him, but don’t throw away your future in a fit of temper. Let us help you save the company. Think of all the good you can do.”

Tommy rose from his chair. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do for me, but I don’t want you to. I don’t want anything that belonged to him. As long as the trust fund from my mom is safe,”

“It is,” Mr. Whitmore said quickly.

“Then I don’t ever have to worry about my future,” Tommy said. “I have another appointment. I can’t be late for it.”

 

“The District Attorney is offering me a deal,” Moira said, holding Tommy’s hands across the table.

He turned to look at Jean Loring, “How long?”

“In exchange for her pleading guilty, they will take the death penalty off the table and give her life without any chance for parole,” Jean said.

“No,” Tommy said, rising to his feet. “No, that’s not acceptable. She had no choice,” he said angrily. “My father made her do it. He threatened her. He threatened Thea and Ollie.”

“Tommy,” Moira held out her hands, “come here.”

“You can’t take this deal, you can’t,” he said, returning to his chair. “It’s not fair.”

“Tommy, I know you want to see the best in me, and I love you for it, but I’m guilty. I kept Malcolm’s secrets. I didn’t stand up to him until it was too late. It will be better for this city, but more importantly, better for you kids if I take this deal. A trial isn’t fair to Oliver, Thea, or you. I want the three of you to get your lives back. I want the three of you to be happy.” Moira wiped the tears from her eyes. “This is what’s best.”

“How can I ever be happy if you’re in here rotting because of my dad?” Tommy asked, his anger still roiling just beneath the surface.

“Firstly, Thomas Edward Merlyn, never tell a woman she’s rotting,” Moira said with a small smile. “Secondly, this isn’t your fault. I made my own choices. I knew what I was doing. You didn’t know what your dad was up to. None of this is on you.”

“Laurel is dead because of me,” Tommy said. “So are all the other victims. Ollie tried to tell me that dad was up to something, but I was too angry at him to listen.”

“Laurel and everyone else who died, their deaths are on your father, and God help me, on me too. There isn’t a single drop of blood on these hands.” Moira kissed Tommy’s hands. “I need to hear you say, this is not my fault.”

The words stuck in Tommy’s throat.

She squeezed his hands. “Say it.”

“It’s not my fault,” he whispered.

“Louder,” Moira insisted.

“It’s not my fault,” he said a little louder.

Her fingers dug into his hands. “I need you to hear me when I tell you this. I need you strong. Oliver and Thea, they both need you. You can’t afford to let your thoughts get away from you. Do you understand what I’m saying to you?”

Tommy knew exactly what Moira was saying without saying. She was afraid he was going to do something he couldn’t undo. He was worried about his depression too, but so far, he’d been too preoccupied with keeping a million balls in the air to be depressed. He leaned closer and lowered his voice. “I’m taking my meds.”

Moira smiled with relief and squeezed his hands. “How’s Thea? Is she packed for school yet?”

Tommy sighed. He wished he could lie and tell Moira what she wanted to hear. “She says she’s not going.”

“That’s ridiculous. Of course she’s going to college,” Moira said.

“She said she’s not going and that I can’t make her,” Tommy said. “Maybe deferring for a year wouldn’t be the worst thing.”

“What’s she going to do if she doesn’t go to school? Sit around and watch my trial? No.” Moira sat up straight and in her most officious voice continued, “No, going to school is the best thing for her. She’ll make new friends. Start a new life. She won’t come and see me, so you need to convince her that this is the best thing for her.”

Tommy snorted. “You’ve met her. How do you think that conversation is going to go?”

“Convince her this is the best thing for her,” Moira pleaded. “If she’ll listen to anyone, it will be you.”

“I’ll talk to Thea, if you promise to turn down this deal,” Tommy said.

“The deal is the best offer they’re going to give us,” Jean said. “Getting the death penalty off the table is the best we can hope for. She confessed, on television.”

Tommy didn’t care if Moira confessed to the Pope, everything she did, she did under duress. He wasn’t going to let his dad take away one more person he cared about. He was done saying goodbye to the people he loved. “Once a jury hears what my dad did, no one will convict her. They’ll see what a monster he was,” Tommy said, taking Moira’s hand. “You’ll be home before you know it.”

 

The peace and quiet of an empty Verdant should’ve made Tommy happy. He was in desperate need for a moment to himself after the morning he’d had, but the silence was wrong. He knew of at least two people who were supposed to be working on inventory and the suspicious silence made him pray for patience as he slowly walked up the stairs to his office. Thea’s car was in the parking lot and where Thea was, Roy Harper couldn’t be far behind. He removed his keychain from his pocket and selected the small rape whistle from amongst the keys. He’d given a whistle to all his employees as a precaution for when they walked to their vehicles in the employee lot after their shifts. He put the whistle to his lips and blew. The shrill sound pierced the quiet of the club and he continued to blow as he opened his office door with his eyes squeezed shut.

“There better not be nudity when I open my eyes,” Tommy said, returning his keys to his pocket.

“What’s wrong with you?” Thea asked with exasperation, her hands over her ears. “You’re not normal.”

Tommy was surprised to find Thea alone. She was seated at his desk with the contracting bids they’d received for repairs to the club. “He’s not under the desk, is he?”

Thea rolled her eyes. “I’m by myself. Roy’s volunteering at the soup kitchen today.” She pointed at the stacks of proposals. “Have you reviewed these? We have three contractors coming by today for interviews.”

Tommy loosened his tie and slid it free from his collar. He draped his tie and suit jacket on the back of the chair opposite Thea before he flopped into it. “I saw your mom today. She misses you.”

Thea pressed her lips together and glared at him.

“She’s not happy to hear that you’re deferring college,” Tommy continued.

“I’m not deferring. I’m never going. A degree is pointless – I’m already rich,” Thea said, turning her attention back to the papers in front of her.

“It’s not about money, Speedy. Going away to school will get you away from this mess. You can meet new people. Learn new things. I think it would be good for you.” Tommy rubbed his hands over his face. “Don’t say never. I want you to have a taste of being normal. It’s been so long since any of us have experienced normal.”

“You look tired,” Thea said, her eyes pinched and brow furrowed as she studied his face. “Did you get any sleep?”

“I’m fine,” Tommy said, forcing a smile to his face. He didn’t want Thea worrying about him. She’d never agree to go to school if she was worried about him.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Thea said, rising from his desk chair. “What did the lawyers say?”

“They want me to save the company,” Tommy said with a shrug.

Thea clicked her tongue. “What’s wrong with them? Don’t they know what he put you through?”

“A lot of people are going to lose their jobs,” Tommy said, feeling a need to defend Mr. Whitmore.

Thea arched a brow. “A lot of people died.”

“I told him I’m selling,” Tommy said. “All money from the sale will go to the victim’s fund – for whatever that’s worth.” His cell rang and the caller ID made him feel even more tired than he already was. “Damn it. I’ve got to go.”

“The first contractor will be here in an hour,” Thea reminded him.

“I’ll try to be back, but this might take me longer than an hour,” he said, rising to his feet. “Can you handle it without me?”

“Fine,” she said dismissively. He was out his office door when Thea called out to him, “Tommy.”

He poked his head back inside his office, “Yeah?”

“You’re not leaving – right?” Thea asked.

“I’ll be back,” he said.

She shook her head with frustration and sighed. “Not now, you idiot. I mean,” Thea gestured broadly, “you’re not leaving town like Ollie.”

Tommy strode back into his office and turned her office chair to face him. He crooked his finger until she stood up. He took her into his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise. Besides, if I go, who’s going to blow the whistle to keep that punk kid from kissing you.”

Thea groaned and pushed him away. “Never mind. I’ve changed my mind. Move to Italy. See if I care.”

“You love me, Thea Dearden Queen, don’t try and deny it. Your life would be dull without me,” he said with a teasing grin.

“An hour Tommy – don’t be late,” she called after him.

Tommy hoped he’d be back in an hour, but the way his day was going, he didn’t hold out much hope.

 

As grim as a club was during daylight hours, nothing was more depressing than a bar before noon. Tommy pushed open the heavy wooden doors of O’Donnell’s and entered. The bar was the preferred watering hole for the men and women of the SCPD. It smelled of stale beer and cigarettes despite the ban on smoking in bars being more than a decade old. Mike, the bartender, pointed to the end of the bar as if Tommy needed any help finding who he was looking for. Including himself and Mike, there were only three people present.

“Thanks for calling me,” Tommy said, placing a hundred-dollar bill on the bar as he passed by Mike.

“He was drunk when he got here,” Mike said. “I gave him a shot to keep him here until you arrived.”

Tommy sat on the stool next to the man who was resting his head on his arms. “Ready to go home, Detective?”

“What’re you doin here, kid?” Quentin Lance slurred. “Go away.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, sir,” Tommy said, placing his hand on Quentin’s back. “Let me take you to get something to eat or bring you home. I can make you breakfast.”

Quentin shrugged Tommy’s arm from his back and lifted his head to glare at him with his glazed and bloodshot eyes. “Who asked you?”

“No one asked me,” Tommy said. “Please, let me help you.”

Quentin’s eyes narrowed as he sat up. “My girls are dead – you can’t impress them anymore by sucking up to me. Leave me alone.”

Tommy ignored the pain flaring in his chest. “Laurel and Sara might be gone, but they’re still here,” he pressed his hand against his chest, “and here.” He moved his hand to Quentin’s chest. “They loved you. They wouldn’t want to see you hurting yourself like this.”

“What’s the point?” Quentin asked, his eyes seeing through Tommy. The detective’s eyes filled with tears as he gestured towards the door. “They’re gone. There are no miracles for my girls – funny how that works. Where’s your pal? Off seducing unsuspecting women in Europe? I’m surprised you’re not with him.”

Tommy ignored Quentin’s anger fueled words and focused on the man’s love for his daughters. If he had any chance of getting Quentin out of the bar, he needed Laurel and Sara to make the case for him. “There’s a city full of people who need you. Laurel and Sara would expect you to be out there helping, not getting drunk because of them. Being a drunk doesn’t honor them – they deserve better than this to be their memorial,” he said angrily. He stood up. “Get off your stool. We’re going.”

“Fuck you,” Quentin growled as he wrenched his arm free from Tommy’s grasp. The force of the gesture had him falling off his stool. Only Tommy’s quick reflexes kept him from landing on the floor.

Tommy steadied Quentin by holding one of his arms across his shoulders and holding onto his waist. The detective was at least four inches taller than him and Tommy worried it wouldn’t take much for them both to end up on the floor. “After breakfast, we should find a meeting.”

“There’s one at Saint Bernadette’s at one,” Mike said as he polished a glass.

“The Red Oak is just around the corner from Saint Bernie’s,” Tommy said as he led Quentin across the bar, “they make a mean southwestern omelet. We can get some coffee and eggs into you and still make the meeting.”

“It should’ve been me,” Quentin said, his hand fisting in Tommy’s shirt. Tears fell from his eyes, “Christ, why didn’t I stop her?”

Tommy swallowed heavily. He knew exactly how Quentin felt. Not a day had gone by since the earthquake without Tommy asking why Laurel hadn’t listened and stayed out of the Glades or why he’d survived, and she hadn’t. If only he’d been more persuasive. If only he’d been faster. If only the beam had fallen on him. He was full of _if only_ scenarios when it came to Laurel. “She was stubborn. It wasn’t your fault.”

Quentin stopped walking and pulled Tommy close by his shirt. “It wasn’t your fault either. You’re not responsible for your son of a bitch father.”

“I would trade places with her if I could,” Tommy said. He knew the words sounded trite, but if he could, he would gladly give up his life for any of his dad’s victims. It was why he was going to do everything in his power to make sure his money would go to helping the people his dad had hurt the most.

Quentin patted Tommy’s cheek. “I know you would, kid – I know you would. She loved you. She wouldn’t want you blaming yourself.”

“She loved you too,” Tommy pointed out.

Quentin sighed and they resumed staggering towards the door.  

 

Tommy rested his head against his steering wheel. He was parked in his spot in the garage beneath his apartment building. The voices of the people protesting outside of his building echoed in his ears. _Murderer_.

The tears that he’d succeeded in holding back all day left him in a flood. All the pain and fear he had for the people he loved washed over him. He felt powerless in the face of so much responsibility. He was tired pretending that the accusations being made about him didn’t hurt. He had no idea how to help Moira. He wasn’t sure if he was helping Thea. He feared the next call he received about Lance would be telling him that he was dead. Everything felt like it was spiraling out of his control and the one person he desperately needed had disappeared. “Ollie,” he said over and over as he continued to cry. As angry as he still was with Oliver for lying about being the Hood and for everything that happened with Laurel, he still loved his best friend. He’d only just gotten him back. The thought of never seeing Oliver again made it impossible for Tommy to breathe.

Tommy’s cell vibrated in his pocket. He wiped his eyes and unlocked his phone to read the new text message.

_TQ: Tacos or pizza?_

He debated not responding, but Thea would be relentless until he answered. It would be easier to answer her so he could go back to feeling sorry for himself.

_TM: I’m not hungry_

_TQ: Wrong answer_

_TQ: Roy and I are on our way over. Tacos or pizza?_

_TM: I’m tired_

_TQ: What part of this chain aren’t you getting? Tacos or pizza?_

_TM: Tacos_

_TQ: See you in a few_

_TM: Don’t forget the guacamole_

_TQ: What am I? An animal?_

Tommy snorted and got out of his car. Sometimes, it was hard to remember that Thea was no longer a child. She didn’t need him to hold on so tight. They had both faced difficult times together before and they could face this too. He wasn’t alone as long as he had Thea.

_TM: Thank you_

_TQ: For what?_

_TM: For taking care of me_

_TQ: We’re taking care of each other_

_TM: See you soon_

Tommy wiped his eyes on his sleeve as he waited for the elevator. Tomorrow promised to be as exhausting as today, but for tonight, there would be talk about new designs for the club as he ate tacos and guac. He might even be able to talk Thea and Roy into staying for a movie. He’d have to make sure he sat between them on the couch to avoid being subjected to teenagers enslaved to their hormones. He felt a lot better as he stepped onto the elevator. Being a disapproving big brother, even if only an honorary one, felt normal and normal was what they desperately needed. If he could find the normal again with Thea, he had hope for the non-Thea parts of his life too. He had to keep faith that he’d survived worse and he’d be able to survive this too. Even if happiness seemed like an impossibility, he didn’t know what was waiting for him around the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> I'm trying to be better about updates. I can't promise a regular posting schedule, but I will try not to make you wait a month for a new installment.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
